


【DCEU超编superbat】口腹之欲（PWP，一发完）

by ScarletCrush



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 超蝙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletCrush/pseuds/ScarletCrush
Summary: 两人因为任务一个月没有见面，克拉克对布鲁斯说，他想吃个柚子。





	【DCEU超编superbat】口腹之欲（PWP，一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 注意有舔穴情节。

被放倒在桌子上的时候，布鲁斯还没觉得有什么不对。他和克拉克有一个月没见了，超人因为收到了外太空某星系的支援请求而第一次离开了地球，没想到一走就是一个月有余，这对热恋期的情侣来说真的是致命的灾难。期间两人只能隔着大屏幕联系，有面罩的掩饰还好，布鲁斯没表现出自己有多么想他，只有晚上一个人在大床上发泄完的时候，才允许心里那头焦躁的野兽冲破牢笼，在空荡的房间里巡视一遭。

真是要了命的恋爱。

布鲁斯挂在克拉克身上，两个人一路从阳台吻到室内，氪星人不用呼吸的技能真的是占了大便宜，很快布鲁斯就感到了气息不支。他面色潮红地扒着克拉克的肩，看着恋人神采奕奕的脸，感觉这一个月的百爪挠心都在这长长的一吻中消融了。但他可是蝙蝠侠。

蝙蝠侠很高兴，但是他不说。

“你想我吗？”克拉克抱着布鲁斯坐下，用额头亲密地磨蹭着眼前恋人，将湿热的气息喷洒在布鲁斯脸上，眼神顺着丰润的嘴唇上移。

滑过挺翘的鼻梁，掀开微垂的眼帘，直到捉住那双深棕色瞳孔中映射出的视线。布鲁斯似乎有一瞬间的晃神，停顿了两秒才对他的问话作出反应。

他浅淡地笑了一下，微弯的眼角拉近了与那颗小痣的距离，嘴角却吝啬地抿成一线，对这问话不置可否。

“你可以问问这副身体。”调情经验丰富的花花公子贴近了超人的耳侧，用更加幽微的声音在他耳边吹气，同时坏心眼儿地在恋人身上调整自己的位置，以胯下去磨蹭超人的鼓包，手更是已经不规矩地探进了超人的披风里。

“怎么样？童子军先生？”

克拉克猛地站起，一把将布鲁斯放倒在餐桌上，居高临下地看着他。

布鲁斯露出了一个浪荡公子的标准坏笑。他的恋人年龄还太小，在床事上勇猛有余而经验不足，年轻冲动又急躁，总是一不小心就被他调笑地泄了底，经不起这样直接又露骨的挑逗。

布鲁斯很享受这一点，包括他的另一个身份也是。除开公事外，他喜欢看着克拉克与超人因为自己而失控的样子。

“布鲁斯。”

然而这次克拉克却没有着急要他。

超人眯了眯眼睛，慢慢地俯下身，反倒把节奏拖慢了下来。

布鲁斯因为那根直直抵着自己的东西而红了耳垂，他听见克拉克语气莫辩地说：“你知道我这次离开地球这么久，心里最挂念的事情是什么吗？”

布鲁斯困惑地盯着他。

克拉克微微一笑：“我想吃个柚子。”

布鲁斯没明白这之中的意思，但是他没来得及去琢磨明白，因为克拉克居然主动抽下了他的领带，把他绑住，双手置放在头顶上。

“新招数？”布鲁斯盯着那个被捆死的结，有些意外自己的纯情小镇男友这次回来居然做出了这么大胆的尝试。

“也行。”他瞄向那双坚毅的蓝眼睛，眼中盛起宠溺的笑意，“让我看看你能做成什么样子。”

克拉克抚摸着布鲁斯健美匀称的长腿，让它们缠上自己，对着此刻任自己宰割的韦恩集团的老总舔了下嘴唇，自信地答道：“遵命。”

房间里响起了断断续续的低吟声。

克拉克边剥布鲁斯的衬衣边顺着胸膛向下舔吻，冷空气引起躺在餐桌上之人的战栗。布鲁斯的乳首已经因为这段持续绵长的刺激而挺立起来了，他难耐地扭动着身躯，感受着克拉克的那根东西抵着他，灼人的温度隔着衣料传过来，引得他心里一阵酥痒，可是偏偏克拉克还没有那个意思。

布鲁斯略抬起头，发现克拉克居然还在慢条斯理地吻他，好像下身快爆炸的那根东西不是他的一样。

怎么回事？小记者离开地球一个月变出息了？

布鲁斯有些着急地抬起腿，用膝盖顶开克拉克匍匐在自己身上的胸膛，不满地瞪他：“还做不做了？”

克拉克神神秘秘一笑，手顺着西装裤的裤腿往里滑：“你着急了？”

布鲁斯当然不能承认自己着急了。

于是他沉下脸，佯装生气地想糊弄过去：“不做就从我身上起来。”

手型一变，克拉克抓住布鲁斯几欲踢他的腿，将脸亲昵地蹭上去：“别急。”他暧昧地看着布鲁斯，“毕竟柚子要剥完皮才可以‘吃’啊。”

布鲁斯没想到克拉克居然会把他比作食物，而且还用了‘吃’这么一个惹人遐想的字眼。他唯独在这个时候记恨自己反应太快，高速运转的思维一下就把这背后的旖旎心思破解而出，炸膛的心率充斥整个大脑，霸占了每条神经，强行关闭了正常运转的脑回路与逻辑思维。

布鲁斯生平第一次……居然因为别人的调笑而感到害羞了。

该死！  
……脸上的面具要挂不住了。

布鲁斯忽然铮动了起来，一边动一边开始动手处理那个死结，同时避开克拉克的视线，理直气壮地赖皮道：“不做了！”

“布鲁斯？”克拉克一把按住他，迫使人重新趟回桌面。他注意道了布鲁斯闪烁的眼神与加快的呼吸，于是毫不留情地揭露他：“怎么？你不敢了？”

布鲁斯瞪他：“滚！”

克拉克得心应手地把那条价值不菲的西装裤一点点扯开，让布料撕裂的声音堵住布鲁斯的嘴，面带微笑地宣布道：“太迟了。”

布鲁斯很快就骂不出来了。

克拉克坐在餐桌前，双手分开布鲁斯的大腿，含住他的老二，火热的唇舌极尽缱绻与缠绵。他感到了布鲁斯的呜咽与颤抖，于是便舔吻地更加用力，让阴茎前端溢出热液，柱身因此而充血挺立，两腿之间尽是薄汗与绯红。

他同样喜欢看着布鲁斯因为自己而失控的样子，喜欢他为自己的一举一动神魂颠倒。布鲁斯的外壳实在扣得太严密了，他每回都要费尽力气才能强硬地撬开一隅，窥见一点不见天日的光亮，因此做爱的时候总会让他觉得自己与布鲁斯格外贴近。

这世上怎么会有这么磨人的人？  
可是上帝又偏偏叫他对此欲罢不能。

克拉克分开一点视线，发现布鲁斯的脸侧贴在桌面上，胸膛急剧地起伏，双腿间已经留下了他印记明晰的掌痕。

恋人比他年长，经历的事情也比他多，因此喜欢把事情藏在心里，面对形形色色的妖魔鬼怪，在长年的单打独斗中养成了喜怒不形于色的习惯。克拉克有时候会觉得布鲁斯距离他很远，因为他喜欢有所保留，哪怕是面对自己也会把一些想法埋藏在心底。

但这是他早已养成的习惯，克拉克愿意对此给与尊重与包容。同时他也愿意等待，知道哪怕两人已经亲密至如此，也需要让布鲁斯适应，渐渐学会对他打开心扉。

没关系的，他可以等，他愿意给布鲁斯全部的耐心，但至少此时，他还可以让布鲁斯在床上对他诚实。

“溢出来好多‘汁液’啊，布鲁斯。”

克拉克放过他，看着布鲁斯因为高潮的来临而神情恍惚。

钳制他的手掌撤开了，刚刚被索取过的双腿疲倦地合拢。布鲁斯只顾着喘息，目光怨怼地瞥了克拉克一眼，没有回话。

但是克拉克还没打算就这么结束。他站起来，托着布鲁斯的腰胯将侧躺的人从桌子上翻起来，手掌揉搓着对方浑圆的屁股，轻柔的触碰引起一阵心猿意马的酥痒。布鲁斯早知还有一劫，但还是警觉地回过头，想看看克拉克接下来还想怎么折腾他。

只见克拉克似笑非笑地又坐了下来，拉着他靠近自己，目光灼灼地说道：“我有点好奇‘里面’是不是如此。”

瞳孔骤然缩紧，脑海中一声炸鸣。布鲁斯已经猜到了克拉克要做什么，立刻颤抖地出声阻拦道：“不……不行！”

可克拉克的舌尖已经先一步舔上了他，布鲁斯在那个瞬间失去了所有的力气。身子化成一团软泥，小腹紧贴着半跪的双腿，手指与脚趾都蜷成一团，发出了连自己也从没听过的酥麻娇吟。

他被人舔穴了。  
这个念头带来的羞耻感简直是毁天灭地。

布鲁斯低下头，恨不得将身子揉进硬冷的桌子里以阻止嘴巴里几乎无法停止的低吟。原来克拉克说的“吃”是这么个意思。

布鲁斯感觉的到克拉克的舌尖在自己的后穴里翻搅，甚至是情色的允吸，唇瓣印在穴口留下如同烙印般滚烫的痕迹。布鲁斯无力地伸手去推，对方却嫌碍事一般冷淡地拂开。这次为期一个月的任务充分锻炼了他的耐性与毅力，克拉克在这场情事中显得愈发地游刃有余。布鲁斯必须要按照他的意思来。

“……克拉克……克……克拉克！”

屁股被迫翘起，形状优美的臀瓣被人用力掰开，布鲁斯断断续续地呼喊着身后的人，嗓音里渐渐染上了若隐若现的哭音。

“克拉克！你给我停下！”布鲁斯终于难以忍受地大叫出声。他抵在桌面上，不敢抬头也不敢往后看，自尊心几乎淹没了他，不论是蝙蝠侠还是布鲁斯·韦恩都何曾受过这样的羞辱？虽说此时的这份羞辱是带着甜蜜的意味。

“我……我受不了了。”

他的声音难得乖顺，克拉克从中间觉出了一丝小心翼翼来，仿佛是怕自己还要继续。他终于微笑着放过了他。

将人从桌上抱起，让对方汗湿的额头抵在自己的肩膀上，鼻尖蹭过对方的脸颊，脖颈，像是野兽般检查猎物身上的气味：“那接下来按我的意思来？”

布鲁斯勉强睁开眼，看见小记者的纯良地看着自己，好像对自己的所作所为一无所知。

“只要你不许再做刚才那个……”权衡了一下利弊，蝙蝠侠终于没出息地认了一回眼前亏。

超人与他达成了共识。

他知道布鲁斯性格倔强，从来只有暂时性的妥协，他们两个休想谁先驯服谁。在这场权与力的角逐中，他可以把其他无关紧要的胜利让给布鲁斯，但在情事上，他必须要在此上占据主导。

低下身，他放出了那头按耐已久的野兽，对布鲁斯强硬地命令道：“舔它。”

布鲁斯深深地看了他一眼，慢慢从他腿上滑了下去，半跪在他的双腿之间，从头部开始，一点一点地那根等待多时的阴茎含了下去。

湿热的口腔完美地包括住了超人的老二，并且蕴含技巧地上下套弄。布鲁斯不断地收缩两颊，努力让那根棍子能够在他的口中畅通无阻。克拉克为此抓紧了他的发，呼吸愈加沉重。

“哼。”

布鲁斯心里轻哼，在一个深喉后退出时轻撩眼皮，假装是不经意地撞进克拉克眼里。充满情欲的视线交缠，一个引诱，一个忍受。布鲁斯倒想看看克拉克又能忍得了多久。

舌尖继续沿着青筋爆起的柱身往下，布鲁斯停在那里，用整个舌面贴住它，同时侧过头，仍然不忘记向克拉克抛出茫然与沉溺的眼神。他知道克拉克心火已起，早已经在那副钢铁之躯下燃成了燎原大火。

掌控？蝙蝠侠什么时候真的放弃过掌控？

他暗自笑道，同时再往下一步，含住了超人的卵蛋，感受着它的形状，舌尖肆意地颠弄着里面的家伙。他知道它们的主人就快要忍不住了。

他确实是给了克拉克太多的“权限”，他知道对方也看得出来。自己因为曾经的事情，或许多多少少对他有些愧疚，因此当两人在一起之后就化成了不动声色的宠溺与让步，但这并不意味着他真的可以让克拉克为所欲为。

对方比自己的年龄小，或许真的是因为爱情作祟，布鲁斯发现自己愿意在很多方面对他放纵，允许对方走进自己的生活，甚至为他做出一些多多少少的改变。他的确交出了控制，但未必克拉克就真的能左右得了他。

他的小男友的确十分积极，在某些方面上真的迫不及待地想要将他永远压在身下，但是事实是，他还有许多东西需要学习。

“……够了！”超人一把拉起了他，将布鲁斯重新按在桌面上，同时抵住刚刚被拓开过的后穴，手掌压上他线条流畅的后背。

布鲁斯回头看了他一眼，用眼神嘲弄道：“看看是谁忍不住了？”

克拉克沉着脸，一言不发地直直挺了进去。  
布鲁斯发出了一声无声的喊叫。

克拉克或许是生气了，决定不再与布鲁斯拐弯抹角，直接以最原始的行动来决定胜负。手掌分开挺翘的臀瓣，粗野的挺动撞得布鲁斯的腰胯无数次地砸在桌沿上。

布鲁斯张着嘴，让层层递进的疼痛消解在激烈的喘息里，脑海中迷迷糊糊地想着：“这家伙就跟头野兽一样。”

可是他又是真的喜欢如此。  
他喜欢克拉克的每一次开始时的疼惜，也喜欢他逐渐进入状态之后无所顾忌的粗暴。

克拉克曾经对他说过，周围的东西于他是如此脆弱，迫使他每一次都要顾及着四周无可奈何的收敛，如履薄冰般小心翼翼，总是没有尽兴的时候。

布鲁斯庆幸他在床上至少不必如此，自己不畏疼痛，愿意承受所有他任何施加在自己身上的力度。同时他也愿意看见那个真正的氪星之子掀开伪装，用那人类难以企及的力道带给自己更多伤痕。

那是伤痕也是纪念。甚至还是证明。  
是他拥有克拉克·肯特的证明。

克拉克忽然停了下来，托着布鲁斯的大腿，将他翻过来，面朝向自己。肉刃一下下刮过内壁，逼得布鲁斯一时没忍住，泻出了一声淫靡的低吟。

“布鲁斯。”

克拉克吻了下去，让布鲁斯的双手挂上自己的脖子，现在他已经全然沉溺在情欲里了，他想让布鲁斯知道自己想他，从离开的第一天开始就想他想得要命。

“我在。”

布鲁斯低低地应了一声。虽然他说不出口，但克拉克明白。

自己也想他。

胯下突然加快了突进的速度，完完全全地捅进了布鲁斯的深处。克拉克锁住他的腰，彻底肆意妄为地狂操猛干，布鲁斯几次都差点被顶出去，又被那只手拉回来，像是块砧板上的肉一样任人摆布。他觉得自己此刻也许和那些人口中的婊子没什么区别，但是谁在乎呢，反正克拉克与自己都不介意。

桌子在身下狂颤不止，他想要夹紧对方，可是却发现自己根本无能为力，那根可怖的阴茎带着仿佛要捣毁他理智的力度一次次插进来，不逼得他尖叫便不肯罢休。

克拉克好奇自己如何才能撬开布鲁斯的牙关叫他发出更多的声音。他喜欢自己现在的视角，布鲁斯躺在他身下，在他的猛攻下节节败退，而自己则破开了他的壁垒，在他身上攻城略地，所向披靡。

这时候他又想起了那个关于柚子的比喻来了，于是占据上风者停下来，好整以暇地睨着落败者：“布鲁斯，柚子里有好多汁液啊。”

有气无力的身体几不可察地一抖，布鲁斯敏锐地抬起眼：“你想干吗？”

克拉克人畜无害地笑了一笑，同时胯下一挺，惹布鲁斯双腿欲合：“所以我刚刚用了‘吸管’。”

布鲁斯的脸已经红得不能再红了，可是克拉克还在继续。

他扶着布鲁斯的腰，粗大的阴茎一点一点地在腻滑的甬道里磨蹭，直到完全填进去，压着喘息一本正经地说：“现在我怕它要‘干’了，所以我要给里面再加点料。”

布鲁斯几乎要跳起来打他。

氪星人再次抽插起来，每次都又快又狠，直到发出激烈的皮肉撞击声，粗硬的耻毛像是烙印一样打在对方娇嫩的私处上。

布鲁斯动不了了，一种熟悉的快感慑住了他。这幅身体似乎单方面切断了与他的联系，让他不能拒绝，只能获取，就像一堆软肉一样瘫在克拉克的桎梏中，任由对方一次又一次强硬霸道地捅进来，捣烂他，再把他填满。

不能再多了，布鲁斯迷迷糊糊地想，他觉得自己快要坏掉了。

克拉克满意地看着两人的交合处，布鲁斯的穴口随着每一次的插入剧烈收放，那里已经被体液弄得一塌糊涂：“你下面的嘴巴可上面的要诚实得多。”

布鲁斯骂不出声，因为每次张口都是难以自抑的叫声。他被克拉克填得饱胀得一个完整的词汇都说不出，任由被捅出来酥爽电击般地扩散至全身，喂毒一样反复沉沦。这一刻他已经变成了情欲的奴隶，在克拉克的面前根本无处遁藏。

“不……至少别……”他抠着克拉克的小臂，手背上暴起青筋。

至少别射进来。

“那怎么行？”氪星人冷漠地拒绝他，“弄脏了地板，会给阿尔弗雷德造成困扰。”

布鲁斯绝望地闭上眼，知晓了在自己身上马上要发生的事情。

挺动越来越快，克拉克在某个时刻突然停了下来，附身抱住布鲁斯，感受着布鲁斯像是条濒死的鱼一样上下痉挛。

他神情恍惚地缩起身子，一动也不动，随着每一股摄入而颤抖。他被填得太满了，后穴到双腿在麻木中隐隐作痛，几乎要招架不住克拉克的射精。

“起来……”

布鲁斯声音沙哑地推了下身上如磐石一样的人，而克拉克一直到布鲁斯能够舒展自己了才直起身。他小心地把自己退了出来，随后便看到布鲁斯及不自然地加紧了双腿。

“我带你去浴室。”克拉克慢慢地抱起他，发现布鲁斯的身上多了不少深红色的痕迹，一看就能想象得出刚刚经历过多么激烈的情事。

这便是他想要的，让布鲁斯身上布满自己的印记，但是一次不够，用不了多久就会消退，必须要反复加深才可以。

没关系，他们有的是时间。

低下头，发现布鲁斯在自己怀里轻合着眼，不知是不愿意理他还是还是因为太累了所以没功夫和他计较。克拉克餍足地舔了舔唇，觉得这场口腹之欲解决得十分满足。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 柚子是因为某次看到有人说把股缝掰开像掰柚子。


End file.
